Love by the Blade
by Rushyuo
Summary: Rin was kidnapped to force Sesshomaru to save her. But when her kidnapper died for Rin she figures she owns him a debt. Sequel:Now Rin is 17, her kidnapper is the adopted prince of Japan...! What's going to happen? If you like romance story you like this.
1. Default Chapter

Love by the Blade  
  
RIGHT! So I decided to do this Hakudoushi/Rin fic. Cuz..... you know........ they are both small..... and both kawaii!!! PEOPLE!!!! IF YOU WANT TO KNO HOW HAKUDOUSHI EMAIL ME!!!! I'LL SEND U A PIC!!!!  
  
Summary: Naraku is gay. (OBVIOUS.) He has a certain desire for a youkai lord. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru isn't gay (or fan girls would kill me.) and is repulsed by Naraku's presence. So for Sesshomaru to come Naraku decides to kidnap someone really dear to him..... (no, not Jaken. o.0)  
  
Naraku knows Sesshomaru doesn't love him. (Hell.....that's obvious snort.) So he then lusts for an innocent little girl. (Who's a million times younger then him. Rin!)  
  
O YEA!!!! I KNOW HAKUDOUSHI IS PURE EVIL YO!!!! I DO!!!! BUT (no offense) I don't like yaoi, shounen-ai pairings. And people are putting fics with KOHAKU/HAKUSOUSHI. HAKUDOUSHI IS A GUY!!!!!!!  
  
So Hakudoushi........ you got to make him a LITTLE OOC cuz I know he's waaaaay too evil to fall in love.  
  
rollz eyez  
  
uh huh..... thatz all 4 now!!! enjoy!  
  
Hakudoushi sat by his room. Polishing his halberd.  
  
His soulless lavender eyes looking at his reflection on his now polished halberd. He would just need to walk out his room for a job. Naraku always wanted him for something. Not that he would complain..... it was better then nothing to do. (a halberd is a staff with a sickle on a end. The halberd is even taller the Hakudoushi himself!)  
  
He was ready, he walked out of the room.  
  
As expected, Naraku swooped down immediately.  
  
Hakudoushi glanced coldly at his master. But that's how he glanced at everyone.  
  
Naraku immediately explained what he wanted. That's the way Hakudoushi liked it, no "please do this", "Please to that." Straight to the point, was his way.  
  
"Hakudoushi, I want you to take care of Sesshomaru's human girl. Her name is Rin, about seven. (I think that's her age..... does anyone know???) Bring her to the castle. If so much as a hair is misplaced I shall blame you." Naraku said sharply.  
  
Hakudoushi raised an eyebrow. "No." he replied. His words were like a blade. Sharp and precise.  
  
"What? You dare defy me?" Naraku asked.  
  
"It's not that..... I wish not to have a human in the castle. That is all." Hakudoushi replied.  
  
"Then you shall accompany her around the whole of Japan itself." Naraku said. Smiling maliciously.  
  
Hakudoushi casted an exceptionally cold look to Naraku. "Very well master. This human named Rin shall be," Hakudoushi paused for a second, a thing very rarely done. He was always a sure man. (boy. I know. But man sounds..... more normal.)  
  
"- invited to the castle."  
  
Naraku nodded. "Take your time, do not return immediately." Naraku ordered.  
  
Hakudoushi glanced at his master. "Very well." Hakudoushi stated. He was curious of that command. But it didn't matter, all that it matter was he kidnapped this human.  
  
Steadily, Hakudoushi flew away. His white hair flying behind him. "Hn." He said as he flew.  
  
Departure  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!! Look what Rin has found!!!!" Rin said happily. She gathered a bouquet of flowers.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled ever so faintly. So faint that it was untraceable. He nodded. And accepted it  
  
"Time to move Rin." He said gently. He nodded to Jaken, the ugly toad. Pathetic too. But still, loyal.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly felt a powerful youki. He whirled around to see a white boy. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked expressionlessly.  
  
Hakudoushi pointed to Rin. "Her." He said with s stoic face as well. Entei whinnied. (Entei is his horse. A youba.)  
  
"What about her?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Naraku." Hakudoushi replied.  
  
"What about him?" Sesshomaru said, equally calmly. This was a battle of calamity.  
  
"Wants her."  
  
Sesshomaru glared coldly at the boy. "Oh really?"  
  
Hakudoushi nodded.  
  
Rin looked at the boy. He was so alike her lord. But he seemed to be the same age as her. Same height. But definitely different personalities. He was too calm. And cold. But his eyes scared her. She knows that as cold as her protector Lord Sesshomaru was, he had SOME emotions. This boy had nothing. His eyes were blank.  
  
"Naraku wants Rin?" Rin asked. She knew full well to not interrupt, but she felt an irresistible urge to.  
  
Hakudoushi nodded, he didn't really care.  
  
"Why?" Rin asked.  
  
Hakudoushi ignored her. He turned to the tall taiyoukai. "If you do not hand her over peacefully. I will take no hesitation to kill you."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the boy. "Come." He said, challenging him.  
  
"As you wish." Hakudoushi bowed. An evil grin flashed on his face. And both charged forward.  
  
Sesshomaru looked shocked. The boy has drawn a barrier! His toukijin couldn't slash through!  
  
"You can't penetrate the barrier." Hakudoushi said.  
  
Sesshomaru was grunting while Hakudoushi seemed as bored as ever. Not breaking a sweat Hakudoushi sat down.  
  
an hour later.  
  
Sesshomaru was exhausted. He sunk his toukijin blade into the ground. Panting for breath.  
  
Hakudoushi got up and raised his hands to Sesshomaru. He glinted coldly a Sesshomaru. "Good-bye." He said. He blasted Sesshomaru to twenty feet away. Sesshomaru didn't move.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!!!" Jaken yelped.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!!!! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!!" Rin cried. She looked at Hakudoushi with tears in her eyes. They wormed themselves down as she ran to Sesshomaru. Hakudoushi did not stop her. To do so, she might get hurt. And Naraku ordered to not harm her.  
  
"It's all right Rin..... I will save you........For now....... Jaken shall stay here and nurse me to my health." Sesshomaru hacked a cough. Blood spewed up. Rin cried. Her blood on her protector's clothes. (is it a kimono that he is wearing? If it isn't then what is it?)  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!!!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.  
  
Jaken clasped Rin's shoulder firmly. "Sesshomaru-sama and other youkai's..... once they agree on an act and place a tournament on it..... In this case, a battle,..... they will need to act on it........ it honour of the youkai code........"  
  
Rin looked confusedly at Jaken. "Lord Jaken? What are you saying?"  
  
Jaken took a deep breath. Once, out of sincerity, he explained gently. "Sesshomaru was your protector..... but he took a step to protect to have you from having another guardian. Hakudoushi. He fought a battle and........ lost. Therefore, Hakudoushi is your protector." Jaken knew this girl was annoying, but she was loyal to the lord.  
  
"That boy is my protector?!" Rin cried.  
  
"For now." Jaken said sadly. "But Lord Sesshomaru shall heal soon enough! I shall see to it!" Jaken promised solemnly.  
  
Rin cried.  
  
Sesshomaru's voice spoke. "Treat him as well you have treated me Rin. For he is your protector for time being. Treat him well. I will fetch you sooner then you think dear Rin." Sesshomaru's voice faded and touched his 'almost' foster-daughter's face.  
  
Rin nodded. Her throat choked.  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder. Hakudoushi looked coldly at her. Rin shivered. This boy eyes were so empty.  
  
Even emptier then her lord's.  
  
Sesshomaru growled. But he laid still. He was too tired.  
  
Hakudoushi grinned maliciously. "I'll see you soon. Sesshomaru.....sama." he mocked.  
  
Rin hit him. Hakudoushi looked at the girl. Sesshomaru growled. "Rin." He reminded. Rin looked at Hakudoushi truly at the eyes. His blue, lavender eyes showed nothing. If only Naraku allowed him to hurt the girl........  
  
Hakudoushi nodded to Sesshomaru. He grabbed Rin and walked to Entei. Rin slumped. She looked sadly to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at the youba. Until it ran out of sight.  
  
"I will be there for you soon Rin. I promise." Sesshomaru promised.  
  
While Hakudoushi grimaced, annoyed. Naraku said to not return soon. Not to hurt her. So what could he do? He hated being uncertain. All the while he clung onto Entei. He felt something around his waist suddenly. A little bit surprised he looked behind him.  
  
Rin wasn't willing at first. She knew this boy hurt her lord. But she was deathly afraid. The demon horse was too fast for her liking. With nothing to cling onto she hung onto the boy's middle. "STOP!!!!!" She yelled. Tears flying off her face.  
  
Abruptly, Entei stopped. Rin looked up. She saw the boy glaring at her angrily. Rin choked on her breath, rather afraid.  
  
"Get off me." Hakudoushi seethed through gritted teeth.  
  
Rin sniffled and withdrawed. She looked around. She was at a dead forest. She shivered. This place didn't exactly look so inviting.........  
  
"What is wrong with you? I didn't hurt you." Hakudoushi said, unconcerned. "Yet." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I'm scared." Rin mumbled. She hated this boy, this boy hated her.  
  
Hakudoushi sighed. This was..... going to be stupid.  
  
Really stupid.  
  
Due to me good friend here's a website where u can see Hakudoushi and huh. that's all for now! 


	2. Regrets

Love by the Blade  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hakudoushi clenched his fist. This girl was getting on his nerves.  
  
She was afraid of riding too fast. Always stopping for flowers. and so hyper-active all the time. Hakudoushi longed to kill her. He just needed to grab his halberd and slash. Oh..... so tempting! But no. Naraku said no stupid HARM can come to the damn girl.  
  
"HAKU!!!!!"  
  
And she called him 'Haku'  
  
Hakudoushi stared at Rin. His face impassive as ever. "Look at this flower Haku-sama!!! Isn't' it so pretty???? Rin picked it up in a way so that flower is still living!!"  
  
Hakudoushi glanced at the flower. It was white and pure. He looked at Rin. Why had Naraku want him to not bring her immediately?  
  
=At the castle=  
  
"Why do you not want to bring the girl directly to the castle?" Kagura asked. Her fan covering her lower face.  
  
Naraku groomed himself. She needs to be familiar with us." He said simply.  
  
"Why?" Kagura said with a skeptical brow raised upwards.  
  
"I will marry her." Naraku said again.  
  
Kagura casted a disgusted look. The girl was six? Seven? Possibly eight? Definitely less then ten. And Naraku was..... what? A hundred? Kagura shook her head. "I'm going to get a breather." Kagura said loftily. She went outside and threw her feather. She liked the wind smashing against her face. It made her feel free.  
  
And she will be free one day.  
  
"HAKU!!!!! Look what Rin has found!" Rin giggled.  
  
Hakudoushi gritted his teeth. The halberd. The halberd. The blade. The blade. Her neck. Her neck. 'Blade, neck, good.' Hakudoushi thought savagely, suppressing his anger being called 'Haku.'  
  
He sighed, remembering how this happened.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"So what are you called?" Rin inquired innocently. Entei was forced to become a slow youba (basically means 'horse demon.')  
  
"Hakudoushi" He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"My name is Rin!" Rin said joyfully.  
  
Hakudoushi felt a vein pop. Can this girl STOP being so DAMN ANNOYINGLY HAPPY?!  
  
"I never asked." Hakudoushi said coldly.  
  
Rin sighed. Lord Sesshomaru had said to be nice. But boy wasn't nice, why should Rin be nice?  
  
Entei stopped moving. Hakudoushi slid off. He walked away and Rin slid off as well. Hakudoushi stopped walking away and turned his left leg in front of him, so that only half of his profile was showing. "Don't follow me." He commanded.  
  
Rin pouted and nodded. And started grooming Entei, which she noticed his skin was softer, then Ah and Un's. 'Please hurry Jaken-sama. Heal Sesshomaru-sama quickly.....' Rin prayed.  
  
Suddenly a cold mist and stale smell came out. 'The sun?' Rin thought. She looked around. She saw.....a man? The thing above her..... Sesshomaru said it was something..... Rin shrieked and ran. "A WORM YOUKAI!!!!!!" She yelled. Entei stood protectively over Rin as Rin tripped over a rock.  
  
The humanoid worm raised a gigantic hand and slugged Entei to the ground. It smiled and yanked Rin on her checkered kimono. Rin yelled the boy's name. "HAKUDOUSHI!!!!!! HAKUDOUSHI!!!!". But no one came.  
  
"Shut up." The worm youkai hissed.  
  
Rin WAS afraid of death. But not only that..... Sesshomaru said that worm youkais were.....  
  
Child molesters.  
  
The worm man was slimy, and his skin was disgustingly moist. His stench was stale. Rin's stomach rolled.  
  
"HAKUDOUSHI!!!!!" Rin yelled again.  
  
"Chikusho! SHUT UP!!!!" The worm youkai demanded. When Rin didn't he slammed her to the ground. Rin tried hard not to look as the worm youkai. It had no eyes. Unless those pink slits.... BUT EWW!!!!! And his skin was dissected with little lines. Rin whimpered. "Hakudoushi! Hakudoushi!"  
  
The worm youkai's hand tightened on her throat. "Hakudoushi! Hakudoushi, Hakudous, H....."  
  
Any tighter Rin's head would have popped out  
  
"H.....Ha.....Haku.....!" Rin gasped. The youkai took of the rope that binded her kimono, threw it away  
  
and  
  
lost his head.  
  
The body slumped on a petrified Rin. Hakudoushi knelt down and flicked the body away. When Rin still had her eyes wide open of being almost-  
  
Hakudoushi slid his arm underneath her back and rose her up. She was still frozen.  
  
Hakudoushi let out a small sigh. He rested her back on his knee and found the rope somewhere.  
  
An outsider would have thought the boy was hugging the girl. He fixed the rope around her waist He saw a tint of flesh as he did so. But he didn't show any signs. No wonder she was a perfect target. Besides........ she was so fragile,  
  
stupid humans.  
  
Rin looked at the boy. His blue, lavender eyes. His hair wasn't pure white, she realized. It had a very faint purple tint.  
  
He sighed again, the human was safe. Why was she so still? Staring at him?! It was so irritating. But being an object of importance felt nice. Not that he would admit it.  
  
Rin smiled like Santa Clause again. Hakudoushi winced, this is a moronic always-smiling human..... but....... somehow........ it was good she was smiling again.  
  
"Haku!" She grinned and hugged him on the neck.  
  
'Oh no........' Hakudoushi thought, he was going to regret this somehow..... he just knew it........  
  
=End Flashback=  
  
And he had. He was regretting it. "Haku." He spat disgustingly.  
  
"HAKU!!! Haku?" Rin asked. She was still showing him the white little flower.  
  
He wasn't allowed to kill the girl. Or harm her. But..... Haku?! Out of a moment of frustration his face broke out with rage of humiliation. He seized the flower, threw it to the ground and crushed it with his foot. Twisting his foot as a grinding effect.  
  
He was going to regret it........  
  
Rin's innocent brown eyes smarted with tears. Her smile disappeared. A tear rolled down her cheek, then another, and another. Her tears streamed down her face. They cascaded off her chin to the flower, which was dead now.  
  
Rin slapped Hakudoushi. "RIN PICKED THE FLOWER FOR HAKUDOUSHI!!!!! WHAT DID PRETTY FLOWER DO TO YOU?!?!!?! YOU- YOU- YOU-!!!!!!" Sesshomaru told her not to swear but- "BAKA!!!!!!" She screamed, she raised her hand again. It swooped down.  
  
"Haku says gomen." Hakudoushi said.  
  
Rin paused. Her hand dangerously close to Hakudoushi's face.  
  
Hakudoushi didn't understand what was so important about a flower's life..... but........  
  
Rin looked at Hakudoushi. His pale face had a light red handprint. Rin gasped. Remembering what her lord said. "G-g-gomen!" Rin apologized quickly.  
  
Thinking about the flower, Hakudoushi smiled a mite, "Gomen-nasai." He said.  
  
Rin looked at Hakudoushi blankly then bursted to a giggle, "You aren't forgiven." She stated peevishly. And she started to walk away. Entei started to follow her.  
  
Hakudoushi didn't understand. He had never made anyone laugh before........  
  
By the time she was half the field away Hakudoushi yelled. "HEY!!!!! THAT'S MY YOUBA!!!!!"  
  
Laughter was heard over the field, Rin ran. With an angry Hakudoushi trailing behind her.  
  
A slight wind picked up, lifting two halves a white pedal of the same crushed flower. Strangely, the whole pedal would have looked like a heart.  
  
With the two of them running, they wouldn't have noticed that  
  
Each half tangled into their hair.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well, that's it for now ;;; review plz!!!! 


	3. Hakudoushi's Death

Love by the Blade.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hakudoushi narrowed his blue, lavender eyes. "You want to what?!" He demanded.  
  
"Rin wants to take a bath! She's dirty! And grimy! And slimy! And- Oh! Rin wants to take a bath!!!" Rin complained.  
  
This was true, her checkered kimono was splashed with mud and some blood. She DID smell a bit. Still-  
  
"No."  
  
"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Rin cried. Tears formed from her eyes. "ITS NOT FAIR! ITS NOT FAIR! ITS NOT FAIR!" She repeated this and stomped her feet as an effect.  
  
Hakudoushi sighed. "Very well. Go and wash."  
  
Oops........He was going to regret this........  
  
"But we'll still need to find a spring!" Hakudoushi countered.  
  
"YAY!!!! YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!!!!" Rin danced around Hakudoushi once and ran to the spring that was (::cough:: the author ::cough:: 'conveniently' put there.) right there.  
  
'Kami is against me today.' Hakudoushi cursed. (Author: ::snigger::)  
  
As Rin walked closer to the spring she turned around. "Why are you following me?" She asked Hakudoushi.  
  
"I was given the order I must not let my eyes off you."  
  
Rin gave a bright flush "Bu-bu- but Rin is going to take a BATH!!!"  
  
"So?" Hakudoushi questioned.  
  
"RIN IS TAKING A BATH!!!!! A BATH!!!!" Rin said, a furious blush reached her face. She may be small but she knew..... what was an awkward situation.  
  
"What's wrong with you taking a bath? Go take it already!" Hakudoushi said impatiently.  
  
"N.....Nani?!" Rin's face was brick red right now.  
  
"You heard me! Go. Take a bath." Hakudoushi said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Stupid! Then we move wench!" Hakudoushi growled.  
  
Rin didn't move. This WASN'T fair!  
  
She trudged grudgingly next to Entei.  
  
Hakudoushi offered a hand from the seat of Entei's back.  
  
Rin crossed her arms, looked away and frowned.  
  
Hakudoushi wasn't used to being shunned. "Ok. What's up." He said exasperatedly.  
  
"Jerk!!!!" Rin huffed. 'Kami! She only wanted to have a bath! How she wish she was free and the boy would die.'  
  
"Wh.....wadaya mean......?!" Hakudoushi frowned.  
  
"You said I could go to take a bath!!!!"  
  
"Yes! And you're also the one that refused the offer!!!" Hakudoushi countered.  
  
"You were going to watch Rin!"  
  
Hakudoushi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Stupid tantrums you have." Hakudoushi snapped. He grabbed Rin's arm and flung her to Entei's back. His arms slipped through Rin's waist and arms and held onto Entei's rein-less neck.  
  
Rin stiffened. His arms were practically around her! Rin flushed a bit but ignored it. Time to head out to Naraku's castle again. She sighed silently. 'Oh Sesshomaru-sama......' She thought in adoration and desperation. She wished he would come and pick her up from this evil boy already!  
  
Quite unexpectedly, she felt something on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see Hakudoushi's chin resting on her shoulder lightly. The proximity of their faces were very close as Hakudoushi rode Entei swiftly in the air. Rin blinked, and shrugged, confused over something that SHE didn't even know.  
  
Hakudoushi sighed peacefully as he began to relax his eyes. Completely unaware of a very confused passenger on his youba.  
  
Suddenly Entei jerked. Hakudoushi snapped his eyes opened.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Screamed a voice.  
  
Hakudoushi quickly snapped to the side of his demon horse to find.  
  
"RIN!!!!" He yelled, they were far up in the sky....... Just skimming above the clouds actually........  
  
"HAKUUUU--!!!" The voice faded away as she plunged to the ground like a bullet.  
  
"KUSO!" He cursed before driving Entei to the ground.  
  
He glanced between his left shoulder to see-  
  
"ERIKINGO!!!!!" (A name that I have no idea why I have it) Hakudoushi yelled angrily.  
  
"Well.....Nice to see you too HAKU!" A boy laughed as he floated in midair.  
  
Hakudoushi never told anyone this, but during his mission to create headless youkai he encountered this youkai. With the appearance of a boy he was violently competitive with Hakudoushi because he wanted to kill the village. Hakudoushi, of course, thought this was foolish and tried to kill him. Surprise to find that his halberd did not kill he stood shocked and the boy that was still wounded said this as he ran away.  
  
'You just wait!!!! My name is Erikingo and you'll regret you EVER crossed my path!'  
  
He glared angrily at Erikingo he hesitantly wheeled Entei about but a fresh memory wave passed him. He wasted precious seconds!  
  
"RIN!!!!!!!!" He said, horrified. With that he plunged Entei down to the ground. An annoying laugh behind him "Man! Your youba sure gets scared easy!!"  
  
Hakudoushi ignored the comment. He'll deal with that fucking bastard later.  
  
-------------------------------------------

Rin wept bitterly as she felt her ears explode. Her loose string that held her hair together loosened. The air cut her legs and hands and ripped her kimono (Not that way perverts.....).  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hakudoushi blanched, a slight high pitched voice. "Sesshomaru-sama!" His face grimed even more. He failed her. Her last guardian was still Sesshomaru.  
  
He shook that thought from his head. 'I'm not giving up!!!' With that thought he jumped off Entei wit his body arrow straight.  
  
He felt his eyeballs dried out and his ears exploded with the air pressure. Still, he narrowed his eyes and glanced downwards. 'Rin!' He thought.  
  
But he paled as well, the ground was extremely close to them, he take it another twenty seconds before Rin hurled into it's depths.  
  
"RIN!!!!!!!" Yelled Hakudoushi, unsure his voice could be heard over the roaring wind.  
  
She did, or at least she looked his ways. He failed her.  
  
Bad.  
  
The usual happy chocolate eyes were rimmed with red from tears. And it was that dreading look that lingered around his soul.  
  
It frightened him.  
  
"DAMMIT RIN!!!!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME AT ALL?!?!?" He yelled over the wind.  
  
Rin nodded her head. And said something.  
  
Hakudoushi didn't hear her. But he could read her lips, even if he couldn't it didn't take a genius to know what he said.  
  
Help.  
  
Help........  
  
Help..........  
  
After a precious ten seconds he was close enough, then a strong wind blew and backed him off a bit.  
  
10  
  
He threw his fist forward hitting the wind hopelessly.  
  
9  
  
"Chikusho!"  
  
8  
  
Rin's half-lidded eyes clasped shut peacefully.  
  
7  
  
Hakudoushi waved his blade around, 'C'mon halberd! Do something! You always helped me before!' He thought hopelessly.  
  
6  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin whispered. Somehow Hakudoushi heard it.  
  
5

Hakudoushi clasped his arms tightly around Rin, cling onto her as through for his dear life.  
  
Rin's eyes snapped open.  
  
4  
  
The ground seemed awfully close  
  
3  
  
Hakudoushi shut his eyes, ready for impact, he hugged Rin's entire body protectively with his own clasping his legs and arms around hers.  
  
Realizing this, Rin tried to push him away. He was a demon, without her extra weigh he may survive.  
  
2  
  
Hakudoushi refused to let go, holding her tightly, just so that she had difficulty breathing.  
  
1  
  
A sickening crack.  
  
Rin rose as quickly as her crushed and battered bones would let her. She was alive, she sighed in relief before she snapped her eyes opened, terrified. Quickly they drop to Hakudoushi. She stayed silent.  
  
His white lavender hair was matted with spreading blood. His already soulless blue-purple eyes were completely orb-less. They were nothing but pits to the abyss. His neck was in a strange angle. Worst off all  
  
He was staring at her.  
  
Her.  
  
Entei, the faithful youba. Hovered and slowly landed.  
  
It nuzzled the side of Rin's cheeks.  
  
Rin looked, glassy eyed at the corpse.  
  
Hakudoushi was dead.  
  
She stood up and glanced at the now setting sun.  
  
The sun shone onto her brown black hair and made it light brown. And as she looked up to the orange, enflamed sky a dark ribbon floated down. Mechanically, she caught it with a light smile she tied it to the side of her head again. How ironic the ribbon that she lost during fall returned to her.

Her kimono WAS a bit ripped, but she didn't worry too much.  
  
"C'mon Entei." Rin beckoned. She was free. It was funny how only earlier today she was hoping that she could be free and escape from 'this boy.' And now.........  
  
She wasn't going Naraku's castle of course but she didn't feel like going back her lord either. She laid the halberd next to the boy- no. Hakudoushi.  
  
He looked so serene when his eyes wasn't sending chilly blasts at her.  
  
Rin looked at the corpse.  
  
Bent down and kissed him on the lips. She had no idea what she was doing, but it didn't matter, Hakudoushi is dead. She rose up again and with one leap she successfully saddled on Entei.

She didn't turn back. She didn't look back. She didn't want to.

If she only looked, she would have seen Hakudoushi's finger twitch.  
  
THE END  
  
This was one of a short fic wasn't it? XD! Aw well....... RR PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	4. Tamashii

Love by the Blade  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Note: First of all. This chapter is dedicated to Kagome-Lovers-Cool, she said to do some aftermath and I decided to do it. Anyways, this and the rest of the chapters after this, is optional. You don't need to read this, chapter 3 was, after all, the ending.  
  
Eh....... So........... I think that's all? Let the aftermaths begin!!! ;;;  
  
---------------------------  
  
Rin sighed as she flumped to the grassy ground. She wasn't 7 anymore........ yet........ sometimes she still felt like it, she still loved flowers, very playful and optimistic.  
  
But she was 14 now.  
  
"RIN-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!" Yelled a voice.  
  
Rin rose up and looked at the girl running to her. "Yume?" (I'm quite sure this means dream.)  
  
"Rin-chaaaan!!!!!" Yume sobbed, Rin smiled gently as the little 6 year old girl sobbed on her chest.  
  
"Is it Tsunami again?" (Tsunami is a natural disaster, it this GIGANTIC tidal wave that can be about 20 foot high? XD!!! I forgot........)  
  
"Hai!!! Why is he so mean!?!?!?" Yume cried.  
  
Yume looked identical to Rin when she was young, besides from the hair, Yume's hair was straight and smooth, just like Sesshomaru's.  
  
Talking about her lord.  
  
"Rin." Said a deep smooth voice.  
  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Come." Sesshomaru commanded and walked to the forest somewhere. Back to his castle most likely.  
  
"Hai." Rin smiled and patting Yume on the head, she followed her lord.  
  
Yume sniffled and waved, the little girl knew Rin-chan will return to the village next week.

But she DIDN'T know there would be a change of plans...  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Jaken, leave." Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
"But milord-!"  
  
"I expected you to oblige not to interrogate." Sesshomaru said with a hint of impatience on his voice.  
  
Jaken , left huffily, and Rin followed suit. Probably her lord wanted to make some plans for battle and needed some time alone.  
  
"Rin, stay."  
  
Rin and Jaken did noticeable double-takes.  
  
"I do not wish to repeat myself." Sesshomaru said slowly.  
  
So Rin went back to her lord and Jaken left the room.  
  
Sesshomaru sat down on a chair and started to unroll some parchments.  
  
Rin went behind the chair and started to massages her lord's shoulder. "Anata wa nani o suru?" (polite way of saying 'What are you doing?')  
  
Sesshomaru reached his hand and laid it on top of Rin's.  
  
"Something for our marriage Rin." (Note: In the ancient days girls marrying at a young age were normal. As a matter of fact it was extremely common.)  
  
Rin felt her brain went blank. She was completely numb. (Think of eating chunks and chunks of ice cream until you have a brain freeze.)  
  
"N-n-nani?" Rin stuttered.  
  
"Surprised Rin?" Chuckled Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin nodded. This was NOT real. NOT REAL.  
  
Sure she loved her lord, but not-!  
  
"Well........ I need heir, in these times of war I could die and I will not give the western lands to that incapable half brother of mines." Sesshomaru said coldly, remembering Inuyasha.  
  
Rin nodded, she met the Inuyasha-tachi before, they were very nice so she did not understand why her lord was so cold towards them.  
  
"Well, best to let you think about this Rin, you may take a walk if you like."  
  
Rin automatically replied "Arigatou." She wasn't really thanking her lord though.  
  
She was rather surprise, but under the layer of disbelief a small ripple of anger vibrated.  
  
She was getting married? Without her consent? But her life DID belong to Sesshomaru. If it wasn't for him she would have died to those ookami.

Still.  
  
She ran to the flower garden. Tears streaming down her face, she had NO idea why she was crying. Perhaps it was the swirls of emotions?  
  
But she knew better, she was thinking of-  
  
Entei walked flew up to Rin. Ever since Hak- He died the youkai horse was Rin's.  
  
But for the first time in her life what she needed was definitely not what the youba was giving her.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!" Rin screamed and ran even more so faster.  
  
Rin reached the garden, she felt guilty yelling to the horse demon but she didn't want to have anything to do with it at the moment.  
  
WHY?  
  
When Rin was 7 she would have loved to know that when she grown up she would marry to Sesshomaru-dono (dono - respectful term alike sama, archaic, you don't usually hear it around anymore.).  
  
AND 'he' was dead.  
  
AND she knew him for what? Only a month?  
  
AND  
  
And  
  
And........  
  
And he died for her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin screamed.  
  
Rin shut her eyes tightly, still, tears leaked through. It was astounding how today she was talking peacefully with Yume happily.  
  
And now she was in a frustration peak.  
  
She began to relax, and started thinking 'Stop crying, stop sniffling, stop it Rin, think positive, you're marrying Lord Sesshomaru........ your childhood crush. STOP CRYING!'  
  
The 'stop crying' was not her thought, it was a memory. Hakudoushi had yelled that to her once when she scraped her knee.  
  
Rin felt her throat swell again but pressed it down.  
  
Suddenly, she felt very woozy. Her eyes started to loosen and she flumped to the flowers.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Rin blinked, it was very foggy. She squinted, why was everything suddenly so tall? She looked down a checkered kimono. She was seven again.......?  
  
She began to walk forward in the mist and she tripped.  
  
"Eiyaaa!" She squeaked as she flailed her hands and hit the ground. "Oomph!"  
  
She used her hands and pushed herself from the ground. And looked at what tripped her.  
  
Blood spreading over light lavender hair, empty holes of azure, lavender eyes looking at her.  
  
Rin screamed.  
  
She sat up. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, her neck. She wiped them away. Still breathing heavily.  
  
Did that mean that her life belonged to Hakudoushi too?  
  
She froze, she used his name for the first time for a long while, ever since his death even.  
  
"Rin?" Said a deep voice from behind her.  
  
She'd realize that voice anywhere. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"You're not happy to marry me is it?" He questioned bluntly but intelligently.  
  
Rin could not lie. She merely sat still.  
  
"It's ok Rin." Sesshomaru said, uncharacteristically gently.  
  
Rin looked at her hands.  
  
"However, I have announced the marriage to the western council."  
  
Rin closed her eyes. "I see milord." She said uncharacteristically calmly.  
  
"If you do not wish to marry me you must leave and never return." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin snapped her eyes to her lord's direction. 'What? Does that mean-' she thought.  
  
"Correct, I will turn a blind eye."  
  
Rin blinked. "Arigatou........"  
  
Sesshomaru knelt down to Rin and caressed her cheek in a fatherly way. "You're almost like my very own daughter Rin. And no matter what you want I will go along with it."  
  
"Arigatou........otou-san" Rin hugged her lord.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. He pulled away after a while. "Go Rin. Go and never return."  
  
Rin looked up to her lord. Remembering when she was little he seemed to tower over her like a skyscraper.  
  
Now he was still taller, but........not so tall.  
  
"Milord-"  
  
"Don't waste anymore time Rin." Sesshomaru commanded. His authority add a few inches to his height. Rin blinked and smiled slightly with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Entei!" Rin yelled.  
  
The youba flew to Rin immediately. It bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru once and turned to Rin attentively.  
  
"Let's go Entei........" Rin whispered.  
  
With one leap she saddled on Entei. "Bye chichi." Rin said quietly.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Take care." He replied calmly.  
  
Rin and Entei flew towards the moon and Sesshomaru's eyes followed them till they were a mere speck, then, they disappeared.  
  
He vaguely wondered how he would explain this to the council before walking up to his room and slumping to his bed..........  
  
Not knowing the council will find out in a six months period and kill him.

-----------------  
  
Rin groomed Entei with her smooth hands. They were delicate looking but actually, she could pack a punch. Because she left her lord's house without a weapon she learned to rely on herself. Meaning she learned to fight with her hands and legs.  
  
Not that she didn't get help. She learned from Kouga, the ookami-youkai. The same Kouga that his wolves ate her so many years ago.  
  
She was supposedly captured to be eaten as dinner, but she struggled to the last minute and kicked Kouga hard in the stomach but she didn't run she continued attacking him and when he grabbed her arm to stop her he smirked and said 'he-liked-woman-with-temper'. So she asked him if he could train her and he said sure.  
  
She was 17 now.  
  
And Kouga died trying to protect her from this youkai.  
  
Rin sighed, all her protectors had died, Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi, Kouga.  
  
Why?  
  
Sorrow fills her now, no longer was she the happy hyper Rin. Her head bowed and walked, no longer would she walk high and happy. Her eyes were dead.  
  
"Hehehehe....... Hey girly come here will you!" a man demanded.  
  
Rin lifted her bowed head. She walked herself straight to an alley. Great. She looked around. A man with a stupid grin on his face, approaching her. Great.  
  
Without even hesitating she slammed his neck with her arm. Bowed down, jumped and sent a fist to his temple. Kneeled his stomach and rammed to a wall. Then sent her palm to his nose.  
  
He slumped down the wall and Rin continued the alley without a word.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A lavender haired boy spun his old halberd around. He switched it from hand to hand with it still twirling between his fingers. His purple, blue eyes observant.  
  
He had no name. Or so, he MIGHT have had a name but if that was a case he didn't remember it. According to the prince that found him, it wasn't a surprise. Apparently he had fallen from quite a height and broke his neck, severely damaged his head. It was a miracle he was alive.  
  
He was a demon. Somehow, he knew, even when the prince coddled him and said he was perfectly normal.  
  
He became the prince's 'son.'  
  
And his name was Tamashii (means soul.). Strange, because this name did not suit him at all.  
  
"Well, well, Tamashii."  
  
"What is it, Mochi? (NOT MOSHI!)"  
  
(Mochi is a gooey.......err.......lumpy Asian monster assassin.)  
  
"Chichi wants our presence at the throne room." He said loftily.  
  
Tamashii walked to throne room after his younger, foster brother.  
  
:: At the Throne room ::  
  
"Ah! Tamashii! You're here! Good, good!" said the king. (See, years ago the king WAS a prince but now he became a KING so 'Tamashii' is a prince......get? And Mochi is so unpleasant because usually the........sibling rivalry in a kingdom is very, VERY intense.)  
  
Mochi scowled.  
  
"Now, we have a young lady here who........ defeated our warrior Shikabane (corpse). Is in our grasp. What should we do?"  
  
Mochi raised his hand, meanwhile Tamashii looked at the girl with interest. Shikabane was a hentai, to put it bluntly. He undoubtedly tried to do something to this girl. Shikabane was also favoured by the king and the king would swallow any dumb-witted lie there was.  
  
"Mochi?" The king asked.  
  
"We should execute the girl!" Mochi stated.  
  
Tamashii snorted. His brother just 'had' to act like a stuck up four year old.  
  
"Hm........ Tamashii?"  
  
"We should leave the girl alone." Tamashii said sarcastically.  
  
"Objection Sire! We cannot leave a girl that committed the heinous crime of damaging Father's favourite warri-"  
  
"Does chichi show favoritism?" Tamashii taunted.  
  
Mochi stopped half-way and the king was red with embarrassment. "You have said enough Mochi!........Tamashii? what do you say?"  
  
"I want the girl."  
  
The king was sipping some wine to cool his nerve spitted them back out. "N- nani?!"  
  
"You heard me father."  
  
"What?! You can't have her! She's a convict!" Mochi interrupted.  
  
"Of what charges? Hurting father's knight which is NO MORE IMPORTANT than other knights? Are you saying we should chop her head off when she has the talent to beat up a bulking knight about five times her size?"  
  
Tamashii turned to his foster father. "Are you saying that our royal family would waste such talent on just a NORMAL, ORDINAIRY knight which just had a few bruises?"  
  
"Uh........ Of course not Tamashii!" The king faltered.  
  
"Then she is under my care I presume?" Tamashii said smoothly.  
  
"Of- of course son! She is yours!" The king agreed hastily.  
  
Mochi and Shikabane glared mutinously at Tamashii as he walked up to the girl and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Rin did not struggle. She merely followed the hand leading her away from death. Her head still bowed.  
  
------------------------  
  
Tamashii threw Rin to his bed and closed the door to his room. He pulled a chair and clasped his fingers together. Studying her.  
  
"Raise your head." Tamashii said in a monotone voice.  
  
Rin did as said, she had no reasons not to. But her dead eyes flickered to life and shock for the first time in three years.  
  
It was Hakudoushi.  
  
"H-h-h-h-"  
  
Tamashii raised his eyebrows. "Eh?" This girl was so familiar........  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Rin screamed and back against the wall.

"What the-?"

Rin did not cease the screaming even after the prince asked for the sixth time.

Tamashii stood up and put his left hand on his hip. His right arm hanged loosely on his side. And a loose speculating pout reached his lips, making him having a very 'cool' composure.  
  
"Look woman, I didn't do anything to you. So shut your screaming."  
  
Rin clasped her mouth shut, still staring at Hakudoushi.  
  
"My name is Tamashii. Yours?"  
  
"Your name is Hakudoushi!" Rin sprouted out before she could stop herself.  
  
"........Nani?"  
  
Rin shook her head closing her mouth shut tightly and threw her hands to cover it. Without knowing it, her inner child began to spread over her once again.  
  
"I asked you WHAT!" Hakudoushi/Tamashii yelled.  
  
Rin shook her head and dived under the covers of the bed.  
  
Hakudoushi/Tamashii sighed. He stood up. Knowing that there wasn't anything he could do to draw anything out of the girl. He walked towards the door.  
  
Rin peeked from under the covers and saw his now, long lavender hair and royal blue kimono swished from away the door.  
  
His hair was a bit longer now, and his clothing was not white, but royal blue. But otherwise, he looked exactly the same.  
  
Rin blushed a bit, WHY did she even care? She was a bad-luck charm. The alive expression slipped from her face as if there was oil grease.  
  
If she wanted Hakudoushi to stay alive she had to keep away.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Erm........ just a note. Hakudoushi and Rin are both 17. there will be more aftermaths of course........ please review! 


	5. Rin's nightmare

Love by the Blade  
  
Chapter 5  
  
::yawn:: what? You're here already? ::yawn:: alright lets get started......... ::slouch off lazy ass and sits in front of computer.::  
  
----------------------  
  
Rin waked up and stretched her bones. (Sorry........I'm very tired today........guess it affects poor Rin too........ :P)  
  
She blinked around her surroundings, then yesterday's memory flooded back to her.  
  
"Hakudoushi is alive........" Rin mumbled, she gave another yawn and sat by the side of the bed, but the temptation was too great, she flipped back to the bed, and rolled in her covers.  
  
-----------------------  
  
She woke up about half an hour later, a light clink woke her. She walked to the window and looked out of it. She stepped in the white balcony and looked up to the sun and stretched. She looked down.  
  
It was Hakudoushi and his old halberd.  
  
Rin stared at Hakudoushi swinging his beloved halberd.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hakudoushi growled in frustration. How come he couldn't transfer his youki to the blade?!  
  
He swung again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"RAH, RAH, RAH, RAH, RAH, RAAAAAAH!!!!!!" (it may sound stupid here but when you're frustrated you tend to say something that doesn't make sense.) He swung his halberd each time he 'rah'ed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"KAMI!" Hakudoushi cursed. He raised his halberd high and bought it down to the ground as through to pierce it. His right leg was straight and his left knee was bent to the ground. He got up, wobbled and collapsed to the ground.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Seeing Hakudoushi collapsed Rin jumped off the HIGH balcony and landed as quietly as a cat.  
  
Her legs were NUMB mind you!  
  
But she ran to Hakudoushi and knelt down to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked urgently.  
  
Out in a split second Hakudoushi said "Rin." And fainted.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"We thank you for bringing Lord Tamashii to us."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He will be miss, thanks to you."  
  
"What is his status?"  
  
"He's fine. Once again miss, arigatou."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"He's fine miss. Please don't worry."  
  
"WHAT'S FINE?!"  
  
Hakudoushi jerked awake. He heard the conversation slowly at first but he was recovering fast.  
  
When he heard the loud demand he snapped his eyes opened.  
  
He was in the hospital center of the castle.  
  
He slid out of the white sheets and said "Fine as in I want my halberd." He said demandingly yet lightly.  
  
Rin practically jumped a foot to the air when the creepily smooth voice started behind her.  
  
"Iie, Prince Tamashii!" The nurse pleaded.  
  
"Why?" Hakudoushi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Because it is that weapon that put a fire into your soul! You have trained with it too much! You were lucky you just collapsed this time! In others you may have gone crazy and gone on a killing spree milord!"  
  
"Give me my halberd." Hakudoushi demanded.  
  
Just then the door to the hospital in the castle slid and banged open. "My son! Are you alright?!" Asked the king.  
  
"Indeed otou-san."  
  
"Why did I hear yelling here?" The king demanded to the nurse.  
  
The nurse hurriedly explained. And the king sighed. "I'm sorry Tamashii but that is what shall be done. You will not get your halberd back until you have fully recovered."  
  
"Onegai otou-san! I promise I won't use it! But I need by my side!!!" Hakudoushi cried out in desperation.  
  
The halberd was the only thing that protected him He can't help but feel as if it was part of him. The halberd was with him all the time, how can he not have it?!  
  
"Iie! That is my final decision!" Then, with that, the king swept out, his royal imperial golden silk robe railing behind him.  
  
"Chikusho!" Hakudoushi cursed as he sat on the bed and clenched his fist. Slowly the nurse left the room.  
  
"Hakudoushi." Someone said.  
  
Hakudoushi looked up. It was strange, he knew his name now was suppose to be Tamashii, but this name, Hakudoushi........ it was his........ well........no........ but he was very linked to it.........  
  
"Who are you?" Hakudoushi asked.  
  
Rin blinked her rich brown eyes. Didn't he call out her name before he collapsed?  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No. How can I 'remember' anything?! I have never met you not counting yesterday."  
  
Rin snorted. "My name is Rin."  
  
Rin.  
  
Hakudoushi blinked. This name rattled in his head, it echoed as through his head was hollow, it was teasing him. He shut his eyes and concentrated but something repelled him. It blasted his consciousness to smithereens and he fainted.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hakudoushi tightened his closed eyes and grunted. He sat up immediately, and looked around to his surroundings.

It was morning.  
  
He was in the hospital, when he couldn't see his halberd in sight yesterday's event flashed through him. "Kuso......" he muttered silkily, he sat up and felt something near his left arm.  
  
He blue, lavender eyes looked downwards.  
  
Hey it's that girl! Uh........ano........ what's her name again?! Oh yeah! Rin!  
  
She was sleeping on her crossed hands at the side of his bed and Hakudoushi could hear a light snuffling.  
  
She was sort of cute.  
  
Hakudoushi blinked. Did he just think what he thought he did?  
  
When he looked at the girl again his hand was reaching for her face. He snapped his hand away. 'What the hell?!' He thought in confusion and slipped out of the hospital bed on the other side so that Rin could stay asleep.  
  
And so Rin did.  
  
She didn't want to though.  
  
::Rin's nightmare::  
  
"Kouga? Sensei! Is it actually you?!" Rin yelped happily running towards the strong wolf youkai,  
  
"Ohayou Rin!" Kouga said with his usual broad yet kindly smirk.  
  
A flash of white.  
  
"Kami! Is-is-is that you Sesshomaru-sama?!" Rin asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Run Rin! They're after me!"  
  
"Nani? Who's after you?!" Rin has never seen fear in her lord's face.  
  
"The Western Council! They knew I let you go and-!"  
  
He didn't say any more. His head was viciously slashed off.  
  
He was decapitated.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!! SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Behind him, a bunch off haggly looking youkai grinned at her evilly. There eyes were glowing red, and their grins were horribly green. Not yellow, GREEN!  
  
Still. Rin's sadness was soon over and replaced with anger. "Kisama........Kisama........... KISAMA BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Kisama means 'you' in a very rude way and baka means idiot etc. etc. I'm sure most of you know.......)  
  
He leapt at the youkai's but was caught in mid jump. Kouga caught her around the middle and ran.  
  
"LEMME GO!!!!! LEMME GO!!!!!!" Rin yelled in anguish.  
  
"Don't be stupid!!!" Kouga snapped commandingly.  
  
The surrounding changed. (Not immediately, then Rin would know that this was a dream. Let's just say it changed GRADUALLY when Kouga was running. We all know how the ookami runs! XD)  
  
Then Kouga pulled to a stop. Rin's anger had brushed away and was enjoying the sunlight. It was a bright day where there were millions of beautiful wild flowers.  
  
She had a strange familiarity with this place. She didn't like it.  
  
Kouga plopped to the ground, slipped his hands beneath his hand and closed his eyes lazily. "Enjoy yourself eh Rin?"  
  
Rin nodded tightly. Why didn't she like this place........? It was sure beautiful.  
  
Shaking it off she knelt down and began to pick some flowers.  
  
'Roses are red'

Rin stood up immediately.

"What is it Rin?" Kouga asked questioningly.

"Nothing. Nothing." Rin said worriedly.

'Violets are blue'  
  
She knelt down again.  
  
'Awww... isn't she adorable?!' mocked a voice from thin air.  
  
Rin shivered.  
  
'Rin-chan likes flowers. I like flowers.' Mocked the same voice.  
  
Rin started walking hopefully away from the voice, and she found out she was not in the field anymore! But a hollow dark place. No light, she couldn't see anything!  
  
'Let's go and pick the purdy flowers!' The voice laughed evilly.  
  
Rin screamed. Where was the voice coming from?!  
  
'It sucks that I'm suppose to MURDER you.'  
  
And a pale, humanoid hand reached for her. She stood terrified. It must have seemed so stupid. But Rin could not move. She was paralyzed with fear.  
  
Kouga leapt out of nowhere and an eternity in a second flashed by.  
  
Rin saw Kouga dropping slowly to the ground, as if gravity was suddenly loosened its grip. Kouga dropped the ground once rebound once, then he laid on the ground, quite dead.  
  
"KOUGA!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
A hand went through Kouga's chest. Right through his heart.  
  
And yanked it out.  
  
It was grotesque. Disgusting. Rin yelled. The murderer seemed not to hear.  
  
He threw the heart to a container.  
  
Rin reared and started running.  
  
"Lessee........" The murderer said mockingly.  
  
Rin can feel tears wanting to come out, she closed her eyes tight and leaned forward to run faster. But she could here his voice right behind her.

"How 'bout I rip your stomach, take out your guts and but 'em in a bowl?" (This is a quote from Inuyasha.)  
  
Rin screamed as a hand caught her and spun her around.  
  
::End of Nightmare::  
  
"Hello?! Rin?! Idiot! Baka! Wake up!!!!" A voice commanded.  
  
Rin's eyes snapped open.  
  
She was panting heavily and she felt strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
She looked to the person to which these arms belonged too.  
  
It was Hakudoushi.  
  
"Don't leave!" Rin cried out. She hugged the boy. Her throat was choked with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She wasn't going to show a weakness.  
  
Hakudoushi sat on the bed and patted her head soothingly, although he never tried to sooth anyone in his life.  
  
"Is......there anything I can do for you.......?" Hakudoushi asked awkwardly.  
  
"......."  
  
"........Let's go back to your room Rin."  
  
"My room......?" Rin asked as they walked, on either side of the hallway, making sure they were at the farthest position from each other.  
  
They went back to the room that Rin slept on her first day here.  
  
"This one." Hakudoushi announced.  
  
An awkward silence.  
  
"I think I better go............." Hakudoushi said after a while.  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
"Good-bye Hakudoushi."  
  
Hakudoushi left the room.  
  
Rin went to the balcony and squinted at the horizon.  
  
It would be a while before she slept again.  
  
---------------  
n----n  
(= ' . ' =) says: ......  
  
Meow  
  
(TRANSLATION: Review please!!)


	6. Learning Evening

Love by the Blade  
  
Chapter 6  
  
::sniff:: I only got 2 review for my 5th chapter....... ::sniff::  
  
Well..... here's another chapter, hopefully I'll get more. I'll appreciate it if I got at least 5 reviews........  
  
For those who hate to review, ignore that statement, but for people that don't really care PLEASE DO!!!! I CARE A LOT!!!!  
  
Eh........::cough cough:: story?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hakudoushi looked out his window as the sun slowly drew out after the long night.  
  
It would be a few hours and he would be asked to go to class.  
  
But that didn't really bother him at the moment. He was thinking about a certain someone that hugged him in the hospital.  
  
'Don't leave!!!'  
  
Hakudoushi blinked, he didn't understand why he was thinking about that phrase so many times. He walked away from the window and went to his desk. He pulled out a wooden scroll  
  
(I dunno how to explain what this is.......just........ when it was a long time ago people didn hav paper so they wrote of strips of wood, it was connected with strings and it could be rolled up and all......... aw crud.......... I dun lk explaining stuff........)  
  
He knew who he could write to.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
:: about 7 hours later::  
  
The royal family ate slowly at the dinner hall. Rin was included, no one complained, but Mochi and his mother looked disdainfully at Rin all during breakfast.  
  
Rin was completely oblivious though, she yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. It was seven AM. (To me, it's early, I dunno about other people.........)  
  
Hakudoushi stood up after breakfast was done and went up to the table where the king sat. He muttered in his ears and the King, looking puzzled, followed Hakudoushi to a room.  
  
Mochi and his mother, Kareru (can be translated to die for plants......... Wither? Uh.....dunno........) looked over the there bowls of rice (what did u expect? Cereal?) to the room. As if, if they looked hard enough they could hear what the pair was saying.  
  
A "NANI?!" can be heard, but a deep voice took control, Rin stopped gulping down everything and looked to the room. She could hear faintly "barbaric........" from Kareru, she grimed her bright smile at the insult. She never got used to them...........  
  
A few minutes later the prince and the king walked out. The king ashened face and Hakudoushi looked superbly unaffected.  
  
"From now on, Tamashii,"  
  
the King paused until Hakudoushi casted a glare to his foster father's direction.  
  
",will be named Hakudoushi."  
  
No one in the room spoke, a low one at first but gradually louder, the servants and Mochi and his mother spoke. It was sort of like a buzz, Rin blinked.  
  
Hakudoushi seemed to be carefully avoiding her eyes.  
  
The king yelled for silence and breakfast was finished. Hakudoushi rose from his knees and walked to the tutor waiting for the prince his head bowed low.  
  
Rin followed the prince and no one said anything.  
  
When Hakudoushi reached to a room the royal tutor stepped back and let the prince enter first, still with his head bowed.  
  
Rin followed Hakudoushi but the tutor blocked her way.  
  
"You are not allowed to go to the royal studies, you imprudent bitch!" He yelled.  
  
Hakudoushi clutched the tutor's neck to a death grip and rose him from the ground with incredible speed, "What did you say?" Hakudoushi said with a menacing whisper.  
  
"N-n-nothing, sir........!" The tutor choked.  
  
Hakudoushi dropped the tutor to the ground and walked to the desk, never once looking at Rin.  
  
"Come here temee." (temee is a very rude way to say 'you' in the manga it's what Inuyasha says to Kagome and is transferred sometimes as 'bitch.')  
  
"Yes milord!!!" The tutor hobbled to the prince. Today he was wearing a red and gold kimono Rin noted.  
  
"I- I – I – I guess I'll leave?" Rin asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Rin. Would you liked to be taught in the same class as me?" Hakudoushi asked, not staring directly to her eyes.  
  
Rin blinked.  
  
The tutor coughed. "Milord how can you let a lowly commoner be taught the same way as you do it's-!"  
  
Hakudoushi raised his hands to stop the tutor from talking. "I believed I asked Rin, not you, are you questioning my buisness?" Hakudoushi asked calmly.  
  
"No milord!" The tutor hurried.  
  
Hakudoushi turned to Rin.  
  
A brilliant smile was stamped on her face. "Hai!"  
  
Hakudoushi smiled slightly.  
  
A genuine smile.  
  
The tutor stuttered. "But- but- but milord-!"  
  
Hakudoushi rose his hand again, "Rin and I are at the same age, we should get the same education level........it'd be an insult if we didn't." Hakudoushi whispered softly.  
  
The tutor nodded reluctantly. "I- I -.........I shall teach her as well as with you milord........" he trailed off.  
  
Hakudoushi turned to Rin. "Come here Rin, I will order a desk for you tomorrow."  
  
"Arigatou!" Rin said brightly, the tutor scoffed. "But where will I sit for now??" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the room.  
  
"The floor idiot!!!" The tutor scowled unpleasantly.  
  
Rin 'eep'ed and hastened to obey only to be stopped by Hakudoushi's smooth tones.  
  
"Iie Rin, it's impolite to let a guest sit on the floor"  
  
He got up from his chair and led Rin to the desk.  
  
The tutor stuttered "But- but- but- but milord! Surely your seat may not be the floor!"  
  
Hakudoushi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"You, milord, is from the imperial dynasty! You are of royalty! That is why!" The tutor explained incredulously, careful to remain polite.  
  
Hakudoushi smiled, the tutor shook in fear. "G-g-g-gomen milord!!!" he said hurriedly.  
  
"If I cannot sit on the floor,"  
  
He walked to the confused Rin who was sitting on the chair, he motioned his hand to make a movement to say 'get up.'  
  
Rin obeyed and sat on the floor.  
  
",and Rin cannot sit on the floor."  
  
Hakudoushi pulled Rin by the armpit.  
  
",then she will sit on my lap."  
  
Hakudoushi placed Rin on his lap and his arms extended under her armpit so he could write.  
  
The tutor stared at his prince.  
  
Rin found her eyes almost popping out, with a heat starting to spread on her face.  
  
"Well? What are you stalling for?" Hakudoushi started impatiently.  
  
The tutor moved jerkily to the table at the front of the room and started teaching.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
:: Hours later::  
  
"And this is how to write 'aishiteru'" (aishiteru means 'I love you')  
  
The tutor showed the brushstrokes to take and made perfect characters of the word.  
  
Hakudoushi stroked the brush lazily and did the characters beautifully.  
  
Rin bit her tongue between her teeth and slowly did the characters.  
  
And they still paled in comparison to Hakudoushi's and the tutor's.  
  
"That is all for today." The tutor bowed and left the room.  
  
Hakudoushi flopped to the floor and yawned.  
  
Rin, on the other hand, tried to write again, doubling the concentration.  
  
Hakudoushi clasped a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Oi, I'm going first, okay? Don't try to hard!" With a wink he walked off, his halberd tucked in his belt..  
  
If Rin heard anything, she didn't show it. She redoubled her efforts and concentration, and tried writing the characters again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin yawned. It was night and her blank piece of wood was now filled with characters.  
  
Her head bobbled, and her eyes were heavy.  
  
A thump and the door slid opened.  
  
"What the-?" A voice asked.  
  
"H-h-h-hey." Rin yawned.  
  
"Why the hell are you still here?" Asked the person.  
  
"Doing characters." Rin mumbled.  
  
"Seems like you're having a hard time just to keep awake."  
  
"Shut up Hakudoushi." Rin pelted the words before she could stop them. She was quite sure Hakudoushi loooooved that........ she gulped.  
  
After all, people are afraid even when he 'smiles.'  
  
Hakudoushi shrugged and walked over to the dim lamp and examined the piece of wood.  
  
"It's ruddy terrible." He said bluntly.  
  
Rin snapped angrily. "Shut the f-en hell up! I tried," She yawned here "a lot harder then you!" She didn't really care about the circumstances, the outcomes, it just came out all a sudden. Hours and hours of patience had exploded to raw frustration and anger.  
  
She didn't know even the king wouldn't have said that to this particular youkai prince.  
  
Hakudoushi grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her to the door.  
  
"Hey! Ow! Stop it! It hurts!" Rin protested angrily.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Rin woke up from her tantrum mood and saw what was happening. She followed with fear.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
To her surprise she was not led to some gruesome torture room with human head in it scattered everywhere in the floor. (To which, this rumour was passed around the maids.)  
  
But a hot spring in the cool yet warm night air.  
  
"What's the meaning of this? " Rin asked confusedly to Hakudoushi.  
  
Hakudoushi lifted Rin and floated (yes, Hakudoushi can actually float and fly.) to the center of the spring.  
  
He dropped Rin into the scalding waters with clothes on and all.  
  
Rin yelped.  
  
She saw Hakudoushi smirk and fold his arms together while floating.  
  
"You-!" She started angrily.  
  
"Clean yourself up first and relax." He flew into the castle slowly.  
  
And returned a few minutes later with towels and a fresh kimono.  
  
Only to get clunked on the head with a rock.  
  
"Ouch!" Hakudoushi yelled angrily.  
  
"Hentai!" Rin screamed from behind a giant rock. Only her eyes could be seen from the edge of it.  
  
"What?! How dare y-" He stopped mid-sentence, analyzing the scene and opened his eyes in shock.  
  
"Get out! OUT!" Rin squeaked.  
  
"I am out!" Hakudoushi yelled. "It's what you call this!" He waved his arms to the moon. "It's called the sky!"  
  
"Then get in!! IN!" Rin said.  
  
Hakudoushi stared at Rin's eyes.  
  
It was then Rin noticed how weird what she said sounded.  
  
"Get in the castle. Just go back into the castle." Rin said exasperatedly and weakly sinking her eyes behind the rock. Her face, which was already extremely red from the heat of the spring, grew redder.  
  
Hakudoushi walked to the castle hurriedly hoping to save some of his pride.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The door to the study slid open and Hakudoushi mumbled without looking up. "So you're here."  
  
"Yeah. Guess I am." Rin agreed and walked over to the prince.  
  
Hakudoushi looked up, and if it wasn't for his face always having that indifferent mask he would have looked very shocked indeed.  
  
Rin looked quite beautiful in that white kimono with a blue rope binding it at the waist.  
  
"Err......... something wrong?" Rin asked as Hakudoushi stared at her.  
  
"No, not at all, come here." He shook his head and cleared her figure.  
  
Rin blinked and sat between Hakudoushi's legs on the chair like earlier today.  
  
Hakudoushi gulped. Originally, earlier today he felt no uneasiness but now........  
  
"Err..........."  
  
Rin looked over her shoulder. "Err........ Hakudoushi........?"  
  
Hakudoushi nodded, "Well," He began "You take the first stroke to the vertical direction........" As he said this he trailed his hand on the brush and did a simple stroke vertically.  
  
::A few seconds later::  
  
"No. That's not the way." Hakudoushi said as Rin finished writing the characters.  
  
"Oh man........" Rin bit her tongue and tried again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
AND AGAIN.  
  
Yet. Her 'aishiteru' did not contain merely half the elegance on Hakudoushi's.  
  
Rin sighed and leaned back.  
  
Hakudoushi blinked. Her hair smelled like....... chocolate.  
  
Rin opened her eyes as she felt she leaned onto a body. She snapped back up immediately and Hakudoushi blinked, not a thing he did usually, blink in confusement.......  
  
A heat crept up both their faces, albeit none saw each other's beet red flush.  
  
Rin bend over the desk again and Hakudoushi went to the shelves, got a book and paced around, reading it.  
  
"Ah kuso..............." (kuso means damn) Rin said a few silent minutes later.  
  
Hakudoushi looked over his book and Rin's shoulder.  
  
"Show me how you write." Hakudoushi said in a monotone.  
  
So Rin showed him.  
  
He shook his head, "Not like that." He said exasperatedly.  
  
Rin, who was just as tired as him, even more so actually........ felt tears sting her eyes. 'Why was she so stupid?!'  
  
Rin held her brush up again only to have her arm caught by Hakudoushi.  
  
"Relax." Hakudoushi said softly and continued pacing the room, trying to be immersed into his book again,  
  
Rin looked at where Hakudoushi grasped her arm. There was a certain warmth to it.......  
  
She tried again.  
  
::An hour later::  
  
"Here!" Rin said happily showing the plank of wood to a reading Hakudoushi.  
  
Hakudoushi looked up from the book. And to put it bluntly he was not impressed.  
  
Hakudoushi nodded, "It's getting sort of late Rin perhaps-"  
  
"It's not good is it." Rin stated flatly more then asked.

"Nani? What are you talking about? It's great-!"

"Don't lie to me"

"Well........"

Rin sighed and plopped on the chair. Recollecting her efforts and concentration she resigned to pick up her brush for the millionth time.  
  
Hakudoushi looked pitifully at a hunched up, yet determined Rin.  
  
Rin's POV  
  
I was exhausted, I tried for the whole day. Well, not a whole 24 hours, but at least 14. I almost couldn't take it. I wanted to go to my room that Hakudoushi gave me.  
  
Hakudoushi gave me.  
  
Hakudoushi gave me?  
  
I shook that thought away. Now........ I grinded my black ink stone against the tablet for the thousandths time until the liquid appeared. Carefully, I tipped my brush with black ink and did a vertical stroke..........  
  
A hand stopped mines.  
  
I looked up and saw Hakudoushi, of course, who else could it be? His lavender-blue eyes stared into my mud coloured ones, both pleasing and frightening me.  
  
"I told you to relax." Hakudoushi shook his head.  
  
He put me between his legs on the chair and held my hand.  
  
My grip on the brush was very firm. And Hakudoushi grasped a particular knuckle so that my grip loosened considerably.  
  
Before I could regain my grip he guided my hands me to write the characters.  
  
I scowled at him, despite my reddened face, which was thankfully not very red so Hakudoushi could see. "I couldn't have a firm grip on the brush!" I said angrily.  
  
Hakudoushi smirked, "Well, look at your 'aishiteru' compare to the other ones you have so lovingly lavished upon this wood."  
  
I looked down and to my surprise, found that the characters scribbled was much better then the ones I tried with all my concentration.  
  
"Nani........?" I said in amazement.  
  
Yet........ there was something missing from my 'aishiteru' and Hakudoushi's 'aishiteru' I couldn't put my finger on what.............  
  
"Well, are you going to gawk at it all day, or preferably, night? Kami.......... hurry up!" Hakudoushi called as he reached the door.  
  
I teared my eyes away from the two 'aishiteru's and ran up to the prince. Before I slid the door shut I looked at the two pieces of wood again.  
  
End Rin's POV  
  
"Hey Hakudoushi.......... What secret do you have in your 'aishiteru' and mines? How come yours seem better-?"  
  
And a trail of questions came from Rin.  
  
A Rin that Hakudoushi had unknowingly melted the barriers of solitude that took 3 years to accomplish.  
  
A Rin that would soon be lusted for and jealous from.  
  
Of course, by the way how Rin was skipping freely chattering happily about questions and Hakudoushi walking in front of her calmly step-by-step (think of Sesshomaru) would prove nothing less of knowing anything.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Could that be counted as a cliffy? o.O anyways I won't be updating soon, I'm going 2 England in a few hours so review!!!  
  
Ja ne!


End file.
